Metal and Scales: Survival
by Vinny17
Summary: It was for the sake of studying! Why did i ever volunteer to do this mission! Now i'm stuck here in this dimension filled with dragon-riding vikings! I will survive, it's what i have to do. After all, i AM the only survivor...
1. Note Log 1: Just Survive Somehow

**Note Log 1: Just Survive Somehow**

"Alright, Private Vulcan here. 8:25 PM, I guess it's a...Thursday? July 15...and uh...i don't know what year it is, probably like 1120-ish? I don't know. Supplies are slowly running out. I learned how to ration them, stretching them to at least a couple months instead of one and a half."

* **Radio static** *

"Ah jeez, why did i ever agreed to this? I volunteered to go 'cause i thought, 'hey! Why the heck not, right? It'll be fun!' Oh how i wish i would slap my past self for making such a foolish decision. This world...it's different. Pfft, yeah, no kidding. Thought it would be fun and now look at me. Boy, did i mess up. I messed so bad i don't even know what to do, or where to go now.

I just have to survive somehow. Yeah...that's it. I just have to survive long enough. But...long enough for what? For rescue or for the whole town of Berk to find me? Those vikings... That one person, the chief, Hiccup was it? Yeah that guy. He has a dragon. Heck, all of them do.

I can outrun them no problem but the thing is, my ADTD on my aircraft was lost in the process of outrunning three? Five? Dragon riders. In other words, it detached and fell somewhere in the woods, where wild creatures live, where those wild dragons live. My mission? Get it back. Get it back in one piece and get the heck out of here."

"Private Vulcan, signing off."


	2. Note Log 2: The Fallen Brothers

**Note Log 2: The Fallen Brothers**

 _It would be fun, you said. Heck, look where that got you Vulcan_ , i thought to myself angrily as i poured a third of the fuel left into my aircraft. _'Oh, it'll be quite a ride, trust me!'_ Yeah, right. Sure it was. I know it sounds stupid when i say that i'll be scouting the island out for supplies, but if it's for survival, you just got to. There's no other choice. I'm surprised they haven't even found me yet.

You see, i was part of an elite pilot squad, the best of the best called the Brethren Air Force Aces, or the BAFA for short. We were close with each other, depended on each other in the air. We trained together, talking and travelling, heck, we even came close once to getting out of the force together. We were like brothers. Now look at us, they were shot down by catapults and dragons, bringing down the squad of eight within minutes, me included. Although, I was the lucky one.

One of them, Mars was his codename, defended me when a dragon was firing those darn fireballs at my back. He shot the dragon and its rider down, earning a deeper respect from me, to him. That is, until a flaming boulder was shot at his aircraft, hitting him right at the cockpit killing him instantly in the fiery explosion.

After that, i saw the rest of my brothers-in-arms get shot down by more flaming boulders and dragons. The squadron leader, goes by the codename: Jupiter, was shot down my a flaming boulder as his plane was torn in half by the explosion. I thought he had made it once he ejected before it happened but...I was wrong. One of the dragons circled back and fired at him when he was parachuting down and...I-i-i saw his body...explode in a red mist.

Another one of my brothers, Apollo, was shot down by a two-headed dragon. One breathing a type of gas and another igniting it with electricity. The creature had covered his aircraft with the gas, completely covering it up before it's twin head ignited it, killing him instantly in a massive explosion.

The rest of us tried to retreat into the forest, bud that did not stop the dragon-riders from annihilating the rest of the squad. Two of them met the fate of being tag-teamed by a spike-flinging dragon and a fire-breathing one. While the other two fought them in spite of anger, meeting their fiery death as the leader, the one with the fastest and fearsome dragon, shot two purple fireballs while dive-bombing.

I could still see the faint black smoke from a distance where two of my brothers crashed, making me lose hope and letting sadness rise everytime i look. Now, the only thing keeping me from losing it is the promise of avenging my fallen brethren. I may die in the process of doing so but hey, i got nothing to lose! They were my only family. And i won't let a stinking tribe of dragon-riding vikings kill them mercilessly not expecting vengeance from me. That, i promise you.


	3. Note Log 3: An Eye for An Eye

**Note Log 3: An Eye for an Eye**

* ** _Radio Static_** *

Private Vulcan here, uh...7:20 PM, it's a Monday. God i hate Mondays. Why did i had to record this on a Monday? Out of all the days, Vulcan, you _had_ to record on a Monday!

Uh...anyways. My old log recorder broke, had to scrap some of the parts and made a make-shift one out of that one. _Ha!_ They didn't name me out of the Roman god of fire and smithing for nothing!

I managed to take shelter in one of the caves in the forest. Yay for me. I'm beginning to like this world everytime i go out for resources. I managed to scrap metal parts and pieces from two of my fallen brethren's' aircrafts. Sadly, i didn't find their bodies...they were probably taken or eaten by the animals out there.

I know for a fact that i'll die if i don't find a way back home. I refuse to receive the same fate as my fallen brothers had simply because i _need_ to get home. Home is where my wife and two daughters are, and i will **NOT** tolerate a bunch of riders and their dragons take that from me!

Speaking of dragons...i _also_ managed to catch and tame a dragon. A small one at that. But _still_ very useful. The little brat helped me weld some of the broken pieces from my aircraft, adding some special modifications on it to help it fly better. Sure, there's the extra added weight but it only adds more torque on the thing. Another thing it helped me with is lighting a fire for me when i need it, giving me the ability to cook food properly instead of having to use up some of the precious jet fuel to light a fire.

I plan on doing something _BIG_ tonight. So i am going to spend some fun times before i do so. It may be the last.

* ** _Radio Static_** *

Tonight, i will feast on my success. Tonight, i plan to avenge my fallen brothers. Tonight, i will fly into Berk and destroy it. I will shoot down everything that comes within the sights of my gun, dragon and rider—building and fireballs. It's about time they have a taste of their own medicine. An eye for an eye like my father used to tell me. _Fight for an eye for an eye, show no mercy!_

This may be one my last logs, but you fully know that i keep my promises. I will kill every. Single. One of them. I will not go down. I already promised my family and my brothers that. I am not going down tonight, but i _will_ fight in a blaze of glory. I will show them what a broken man can do. I will show them how much i detest their existence. After all, they killed my own. I will fulfill my promises. An eye for an eye, friends. An eye for an eye...

Private Vulcan, signing off for maybe the last time.


	4. Note Log 4: Triumph and Z-Shots

**Note Log 4: Triumph and Z-Shots**

* _ **Radio static**_ *

Private Vulcan, 6:17 PM, and another Monday. I succeeded, but i went to hiding once again 'cause of the leader. I managed to shoot down three of them, but the dragon that breathed fire caused damaged my aircraft, rendering it almost useless to fly when i was shooting it head on.

Nevertheless, i shot down that one and its rider, the big bulky one and its rider, and _heh heh_ , the spiked one and its rider. That kill made the leader very angry apparently. Were they a couple? Eh, who cares? She's dead. That's all they need to know.

Now they're looking for me. Thankfully, i managed to get a lot of distance as they were distracted tending their losses, giving me quite some time to hide. Those fools. Thinking they could get away with what they did to my brethren.

We were peaceful, ya know? We made sure of that when we entered their world. We made a truce, and promised that what we will be doing is strictly for research and testing ONLY. To Hades with them. The next few weeks were alright. Some came to visit where we were camping, on the other side of the island, that was fine. We considered them as friends _ohh_ right before that woeful night. The night we were attacked.

There were at least twenty or thirty that attacked our camp. Fellow pilots and scientists were slaughtered or burnt before my eyes as the camp was mowed to the ground. My squad was the only one that survived because we were on night duty, so we were by the hangar, getting ready to fly out to scout the perimeter, making sure no rogue dragons were around the private airspace.

As we got in the air, we were too late. They had destroyed the airfield, leaving potholes and craters the size of semi trucks, not to mention that we were limited on fuel—they blew up most of the reserves, leaving only about three tanks full.

We never really knew why they attacked us. We weren't bothering them! Like i said, we made a truce and a promise that ALL we were doing is research of the fauna around the entire island! What did they not understand?! They spoke perfect English—as did we—but why did they attack? Couldn't they just have told us that we were not welcome here? Or the fact that they could've just _talked_ to us into what was bothering them?! For worse, why did they have to make a point by slaughtering us?

 _Sigh_.

Nevertheless, my mission is done. I gathered what was left of the data from the ' _discontinued_ ' research done, and i'm planning to head on home. I've made _my_ point in this dimension. After all, they do not know that the ammunition i used was deceased. _**'Z-shots**_ ' they were called. Infects the brain of the host it is fired at, causing them to lose who they were, only leaving aggression...and the thirst for blood. Both dragon and rider.

' ** _PORTAL 3 ACTIVATED_** '

Well, i best be off. I'll let those vikings be if that's how they want it. Like i said, i am done with this dimension, and it's time to take my leave. I'm going to leave this recorder behind as a little something something for them, ya know? Let them keep it if they ever find it. 'Till then, i'm getting the Hades out of this damned place.

* ** _ROARS AND PEOPLE SCREAMING FROM FAR AWAY_** *

There you go! That's my cue to leave!

Private Vulcan, signing off for the last time.

' ** _PORTAL 3 DEACTIVATED_** '

* _several months recorded—several individuals recognized_ *

Person 1: Hiccup! I found something!

Person 2: What do you think is it?

Person 1: I don't know, but do you think it could've belonged to _him_?

Person 3: I would hope so. He couldn't have gotten so far, the island is smaller than it looks.

Person 1: Well, we just have to keep searching. He will pay for what he did to Astrid...


End file.
